vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
MurderCrumpet
Who is MurderCrumpet? Crumpet is a roleplayer who portrays a crash test dummy robot and various other characters in VRChat. The red robot speaks in very soft tones and seems to have a very friendly demeanor - but don't let that fool you. To a fellow robot - Roflgator - it has shared the sentiment that it finds humans disgusting and secretly talks about a master plan to overthrow them and for robots to take over the world. History He got a chance in the RP group following Roflgator doing interviews on Feb 19th, 2019. Backstory When questioned it told a story of how it is just another crash test dummy from the assembly line. It managed to break free and escape. Blood for the elevator at Macy's... Have you ever heard of a stranger quest? On Feb 26th, 2019 he would meet Crake revisiting The Golden Gator after some time and was given a strange mission to retrieve "a metric ton of blood" together with the other local robots. After completing their mission in a way the problems continued and the robots one after another, beginning with Wimchimp started to malfunction. Alternate roleplaying personas Anime-boy John John is a rich 19 year old freshly divorced anime boy already graced with three kids, Becky Lucky and Stecky. His ex-wife name is Stella. Being awkward but rather forward he asked Kasumi out on a date that he blew and later Wormhog to have sex with him right up front - to which she said yes after hearing about his monetary endowment. John was a one off random character after Crumpet lost in an "RP-card down" game of quirks. Wilbur Wilbur is an extremely dominant and commanding hyper-sexual man - out to date other men. Crumpet came up with and improvised him as a random character. He participated as "the bachelor" in a dating-game show held on April 3rd, 2019 and managed to seduce one participant while mostly creeping out the others. Gulp "Gulp the highly contagious fungus" is a parasitic creature from an asteroid named Esco-Go-4. It has a peculiar taste for "meals filled with meat, organs and guts in a neatly packed human size package". It attempts to conceal its hunger by posing as a youth pastor group leader trying to discourage drugs, alcohol and sex before marriage. During the opening of The Galactic Gator it cornered Emery, S0ra and Spellboy figuring them a fitting meal. The being was tricked by Roflgator to turn its back towards him by being promised to chomp down on S0ras scuffed looking legs. After turning around it was punched to the ground by the alligator robot after which S0ra proceeded to drag it and eventually flush it down a space toilet, disposing of its body. Trivia *Crumpet uses one of the default stock VRChat avatars. *Giving up the most innocent appearance ever, Crumpet is always plotting his next victim to murder. Links and Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Wilbur the hyper-sexual *Twitch Video Clip - Gulp the highly contagious *Twitch Video Clip - Gulp is overcome by hunger... part 1 part 2 part 3 Gallery Rofl Feb 26th 14 Robots want blood Dan, Wimchimp, Crake and MurderCrumpet.jpg|Tasked by Crake to gather blood - in order to fix an elevator? Rofl_Feb_26th_18_Emery_cornered_-_robots_want_blood.jpg|The "robot uprising" cornering poor Emery. Rofl Mar 5th 37 Murder Crumpet and Crake in Jail.jpg|In Jail with Crake after malfunctioning. Rofl Mar 12th 10 Crumpet kicking someone.jpg|Delivering a mighty kick to the groin! Rofl Mar 15th 21 Furry (Wimchimp) dancing for Murder Crumpet.jpg|Receiving a dance from a furry. (Portrayed by Wimchimp) Rofl Mar 18th 17 Murder Crumpet and Wimchimp on stage.jpg|On stage with Wimchimp on St. Patricks day. Rofl Mar 20th 14 Crumpet planning a murder and InYouEndo.jpg|Planning a murder together with InYouEndo. Rofl Mar 22nd 6 HelloKitten Zapdec and Crumpet.jpg|Conversing with Zombie Girl and Zapdec. Rofl Mar 27th 6 Murder Crumpet, Emily and CupOfThea.jpg|With Emily and CupOfThea Rofl Mar 27th 46 Murder Crumpet is innocent.jpg|Acting innocent *shrug* Alternative character gallery Rofl Mar 26th 1 Anime boy John (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Potraying anime boy John Rofl Mar 26th 2 Kuri vs John (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Facing Kuri in a fight. Rofl Mar 26th 9 John (MurderCrumpet) and Kasumi.jpg|John asking out Kasumi Rofl Mar 26th 27 John (MurderCrumpet) and Kasumi.jpg|John being awkward towards Kasumi Rofl April 3rd 6 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) and Grace (Mute Max).jpg|Wilbur and S0ras Grandma' Grace (Mute Max) Rofl April 3rd 7 Claudio (Wimchimp) and Wilbur (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Wilbur seducing Claudio (Wimchimp) Rofl April 3rd 8 Henry (Jor) and Wilbur (MurderCrumpet).jpg|Wilbur and Henry (Jor) Rofl April 3rd 9 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) and Viktoria (UzuriMia).jpg|Wilbur and Viktoria (UzuriMia) Rofl April 3rd 10 Wilbur (MurderCrumpet) feeding Viktoria (UzuriMia).jpg|Feeding Viktoria (UzuriMia) Rofl April 7th 23 Gulp (Murder Crumpet) threatens to eat humans.jpg|Gulp threatening to eat Emery Category:Robots Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction